The Revenge of Him
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Dark Magical Sorcres and me. When Him destroys the city, leaving only the Powerpuffs, the Smiths, Mojo Jojo, and the Amoeba Boys standing, it's up to all of them to put a stop to him!


**This is a collab that Dark Magical Sorcres and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is the first in a series that she and I will be working on in the future. Please enjoy! (BTW, Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Hareld smith and his famly walked though the rubble of townsvill looks sacry dounst it Marry ann said Harold Mary Ann and the two Smith children Bud and Julie look around in shock. "Quite indeed, Dear." Mary Ann replies apprehensively.

"Wow," Bud notes. "Wonder what happened..."

As they pass by Mojo Jojo's observatory, the family quickly spots the genius monkey standing on his balcony. Mojo then fierd a laser at them and they scaterd oh its just you guys I thought it was Him said MoJo

"Him?" Harold echoes in shock. "Is...he the one responsible for all of this?"

yes inded most of people have eather left or are Dead come on we need to get out of the open said MoJo

The Smiths quickly follow Mojo inside his observatory. Once inside, a curious Mary Ann inquires, "If we may please ask, how did this all begin?"

about a week ago Him took over and has Killed every Villan in towensvill with the exception of me of course and the powerpuffs have disaperd iv been tring to find them The Smiths exchange worried looks. "We'll have to find the girls." Harold says.

"But how?" Bud wonders.

we need to split up and look said Mojo I have a tracing device we can use this

"Ooh, that will be perfect!" Harold replies.

The group then traipses off to find the girls. After they've traveled for a bit, the tracking device begins to beep. thir close the sound is coming from this way said MoJo Harold then sees a Bow sticking out from one of the rubble and Moves some of it to find Blossom"Muh-muh-muh-Mister Smith?" Blossom says weakly as she glances up to see him standing over her. "H-how did you find me?"

its ok shh its ok Im not going to hurt you hey guys I found one of them said Harold

"Ooh, that's wonderful!" Mary Ann exclaims happily.

Worried, Harold turns to Blosom and inquires, "Are you okay, Blossom?"

"Uh huh." she replies.

"Have you seen Bubbles and Blossom?" Harold inquires.

I don't know where they are she says weekly Mojo says hum shes week

"Oh dear, we'll have to take her back to the observatory." Mary Ann says.

"Good idea." the group obliges as they then make their way back to Mojo's observatory. Harold gently cradles Blossom in his arms as they enter Mojo's living room. ok lay her down on the couch said MoJo Harald douse as he says I don't know what it was him hit her with but it was powerfull it took a lot out of her

"What's more, Bubbles and Buttercup are still missing." Bud notes. The Smiths exchange worried looks as Blossom slowly wakes up. its ok Blossom Mojo whats going on she asked

"We've come to help you." Mojo replies.

ok Blossom want to question him but she was to excusted Now tell me what happened said Mojo

"Well," Blossom replies. "We were battling Him, when the whole city started to fall apart. I got trapped under the rubble ...and that's all I remember. Bubbles and Buttercup are still out there. I hope they're all right..." the pink Powerpuff's eyes begin to mist up.

Mojo says well she need to rest but we still need to look for the outher tow but at the same time someone needs to stay here with her wich is to say that we can not leave her alone said Mojo

"Well, we could stay behind to look after her." Bud and Mary Ann volunteer.

"That's a good idea," Harold replies. "Julie and I will go with Mojo to find Bubbles and Buttercup." Upon this they then leave.

The three travel through the ravaged town for what seems like hours, until Mojo's tracking device beeps again. ok I think we found one at this Moment Julie sees a yellow pigtill on the grass this is where Fuzzy used to live said MoJo As Harold looks at Fuzzy's demolished shack in shock, Julie quickly digs through the patch of tall grass to find Bubbles. "W-where am I?" the blue Powerpuff groans. "Julie?"

"Don't be afraid, Bubbles," Julie says. "Mojo, my family and I are here to help you." She gently carries Bubbles back to her father and Mojo.

ok so we have found another one said MoJo now we just need to find Buttercup

"She looks bad." says a concerned Harold. "I hope we can find Buttercup soon."

As the three continue on, Mojo's tracking device gives another beep. its coming from that tree said MoJo someone has to climbe up that tree

"I'll do it." Harold quickly climbs the tree and locates Buttercup among the branches. "Ugh..." she groans. "M-mister Smith?"

"Don't worry, Buttercup, I'm here to help you." Harold says, as he gently picks her up and carefully climbs down.

"Oh, how wonderful," Mojo says. "We have found, located, and seeked out all of the Powerpuff Girls!" Looking at the weak-looking girls, a worried Harold says, "We'd better get them back to the observatory!"

right lets go once back thir they put Bubbles and Buttercup with thir sister ok so we have located all three girls now we just need to heel them

"I wonder what we can do." says a worried Mary Ann.

Hang on I might have something I took this from their house mounths ago said Mojo as he took out chemical x Mojo tips a few drops out of the bottle onto the girls, upon which they quickly recover. "Oh, thank you so much for saving us!" the girls say joyously.

"You're quite welcome." Mojo replies politely.

Ok we need to think about what to do about him said Hareld

"Mmn," Mojo muses. "We'll need to come up with a plan."

Well I don't think he knows all of us are together said Blossom "Maybe we could all take him on together." Buttercup notes.

Mojo grins, "That's perfect! He won't stand a chance against all of us!"

Yay said Blossom maybe if we got a few outher bad guys to help us

"Good idea." Bud obliges. A concerned look then crosses Mary Ann's face. "But who, I wonder? Most of them are gone."

"Well, we'll just have to seek out whoever we can find." Mojo takes out his tracking device again, upon which the group follows him outside.

Da girls blossom herd a fermiluer ganester like tone and turns to see bossman amenable boys the girl's said

"The Amoeba Boys?" Bud echoes. "I thought they were gone!"

"Well, it's quite wonderful that we found them," Mary Ann states. "Their help will be most appreciated."

Upon peeking from their hiding place, the boys notice the Powerpuffs. "It's da Powapuff Goils!' Run!" Tiny exclaims.

"Wait, please!" Bubbles calls. "We won't hurt you! We've come to ask for your help!"

Da ok want to watch us commit a crime here bondsman throws a peace of paper on the ground littering

Blossom stares blankly. "Uhm, actually, we were hoping to request your help in saving the city."

"Savin' da city? Da, sure thing!" Skinny obliges.

The Smiths exchange concerned looks. "I wonder if this is such a good idea," Harold whispers to his wife. "These guys seem a little...well, inept."

"Don't worry, Dear," Mary Ann whispers in reply. "We just need to give them a chance."

Good them come on said Mojo as they went to the super market well since this place is trashed we can just take some food and get back to my lair Everyone then quickly gathers up all of the food that they can and hurries back to Mojo's lair.

As everyone eats dinner, Mojo discusses the plan with them. Ok well we will need to lure Him out into the open and lead him back here

"Good idea." the group obliges. A concerned look crosses Bossman's face. "But how?"

One of us will be the bate said Mojo so how wants to volunteer Tiny bravely steps forward(Albeit trying hard to hide his apprehension) and says, "Da...I'll do it."

Yay but he knows you three to well it will have to be one of the girls

Buttercup looks up with a determined look in her eye. "I'll do it."

The girls exchange concerned looks. "Buttercup, are you sure?" inquires Bubbles. "It might be too dangerous!"

"Please don't worry, Bubbles," Buttercup replies. "I promise to be very careful."

Ok then tomarow we put the plan into action said Mojo "All right!" everyone cheers.

They sleep during the night Once the next morning comes, Mojo puts his plan into action. ok now go wich means you should get going and fast Buttercup then flys out MoJo turns to the smiths can eather of you handel a ray gun

"Yes." they reply, upon which Mojo hands Harold and Mary Ann ray guns.

ok rays wont kill Him but they will repaile him Blossom Bubbles come with me and ameba boys do what ever said Mojo

"Sure thing, Mojo." the group oblige.

MoJo and Blossom and Bubbles were getting the trap ready when Slim walks in the middle of it "No, Slim, don't!" Blossom cries urgently.

da what douse this Button do said Slim as he pushed it A net then quickly shots out and captures him. "Uh, guys?" he says. "Little help, please?"

Blossom quickly cuts him down and gently helps him to the ground. "Now, please don't touch any of the buttons next time, Slim" she informs him as Mojo quickly fixes the trap. "It might have an unforeseen outcome."

"Da, sure thing." he obliges.

were doomed said Harold to Marry ann and the reast of the group

"Don't be afraid, Dear," Mary Ann replies consolingly. "With all of us together, we'll get the better of Him yet."

"Yeah!" Bud and Julie add.

oh no you all wont I will swallow your sould said a voice from behind them The Smiths whip around to see Him looming over them; they can feel the ice running down their spines as their knees begin to shake with fear.

"NOW!" Mojo yells. the smiths then use thir ray guns as the girls use thir I beams and miss him

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the evil villain laughs derisively. "What miserable shots all of you are!"

"Not so much!" Blossom replies. "This was just a distraction."

"Distraction?" Him echoes in perplexity.

MoJo then takes out his big ray gun "Take this!" He blasts Him at full force. all right keep going said Blossom

As Mojo continues to blast Him, the girls join in. Blossom hits him with her ice breath, freezing him in a big block of ice, upon which Bubbles pummels him with her sonic scream, then Buttercup uses her tornado attack to whirl him into the air. Him squalls in terror as the girls and Mojo's attacks pummel him.

Fine you win what do you want said Him panting

"We want you to go away and never bother this city again!" Mojo replies.

"Fine," the evil villain grumbles as he hovers away. "I'll never be a match for all of you anyway."

After Him has left, the group hops up and cheers, "Yay! We did it, we did it, we _did _it!"

"Da, what'd we do?" a befuddled Slim inquires.

"We jut saved the city and stopped Him." Buttercup replies. "And the best part is, we all did it together!" Bubbles adds happily.

"Oh...yeah." Slim replies. The others simply look at him oddly.

Blossom turns to Mojo and the other villains. "We...would like to thank all of you for saving us and for all of the help that you gave us."

"We'd have been lost without you." Buttercup adds.

Mojo and the others smile contentedly and blush deeply. "Why, thank you, girls." they reply.

_So, once again, the day is saved thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls, with plenty of help from Mojo Jojo, the Smiths, and the Amoeba Boys!_

Voice Cast

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Bud Smith-Tara Strong

Buttercup-E.G. Daily

Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson

Harold Smith-Jeff Glen Bennett

Mary Ann Smith/Julie Smith-Kath Soucie

Amoeba Boys-Chuck McCann

Him-Tom Kane


End file.
